ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Rebel Army
The Galactic Rebel Army, also known as the Rebel Alliance Army, is a military organization built by the Galactic Rebel Alliance. Its primary base of operation is located on the planet Vadder and it has military bases within Francia, Celoria, the region of Vadder, and Judah. It is also a part of the Rebel United Military Force, the ruling government of the Rebel Alliance. The Galactic Rebel Army is made up of three branches: the Rebel Youth Guard, the Rebel Marine Corps., and the Rebel Main Army. History Branches The Rebel Army consists of three major branches: the Rebel Youth Guard, which is the most populated branch, the Rebel Marine Corps., which is the most well trained, and the Rebel Main Army,which is the most strongest branch. The three branches are each given a different form of training that is based on the age, ability, strength, speed, intellect, and strategy of a soldier. The Rebel Youth Guard serves as a security force and does not send anyone of the children into offensive movements unless that soldier is at the age of 15 or that the order of sending them into the offensive is authorized by either the Rebel Alliance Senate or the President. Due to the majority of the military be full of children soldiers, mostly those at the age of 13 and 14, along with the fact that the current population is made up of people with an age between 12 and 16, this reveals that most of the adults within the Alliance are unskilled, middle aged, and ill trained, making them unfit for combat. The Rebel Main Army, holding an age range from 15 to 65, is considered as the strongest. However, it is the strongest only because of its strength in numbers and guerilla-based tactics and is weak against an armed force larger than itself. The vast military forces of the Germanican Empire and the Cambrian Empire are both examples of such large armies. The Rebel Special Forces, as the most well trained, primarily focuses on stealth, infiltration, and assassination. Primarily made up of snipers, assassins, and scouts, thee troops help out the Main Army and Youth Guard incase of large resistance, offensive strikes, and foreign invasions. Weapons The Galactic Rebel Alliance has a variety of weapons, although some of them are not as strong as the ones used by the Germanican Empire or Cambria. Despite this, they remain useful during conflicts such as the Second Galactic War. These weapons are mostly built by major corporations within the democratic West and Cambria such as Vadder Industries, the largest Terran corporation, and RBR Arms Corporation, the oldest. Assault Rifles Pistols Snipers Infantry Rifles Shotguns Grenades and Explosives Launchers Defenses Experimental Training Trivia * The Galactic Rebel Army is highly based on the United States Army and NATO, just as it is based on the Rebel Alliance from Star Wars, the Imperial Guard from Warhammer 40k, the ISA from Killzone, the Terran Federation from Starship Troopers, and the UNSC Marines from Halo. Category:Military Organizations Category:Armies Category:Rebel United Military Force Category:Terrans